There is a need for film-forming materials that can be part of low VOC (volatile organic compounds) cross-linked systems for coating and other applications. Such materials generally react and cross-link through non-volatile ring-opening additions with poly(isocyanates) to form these coatings, which exhibit desirable final product properties.
One class of these materials is tetrahydro-1,8-dioxa-4a-aza-naphthalenes. These compounds are novel, and the synthetic methods are novel as well.
Additionally, the hydrolyzed tetrahydro-1,8-dioxa-4a-aza-naphthalenes are novel, as are low VOC coatings made by crosslinking these hydrolyzed materials with isocyanates. Generally, by “low VOC” is meant less than about 2.1 pounds of applicable organic solvent(s) is contained in a gallon of paint, as determined under the procedure provided in ASTM D3960.